The Damsel of Midnight
by Vandalia LaRue
Summary: Maxie just recently moved to Boston from Kentucky. Aidan has just recently been crowned "king of vampires" in Boston. He juggles a job, a house with his friends, and now perhaps a romance with Maxie.
1. Preface

**Preface**

Moving to Boston hadn't been a dream of mine. I didn't have a specific thing I wanted to go to school for like most fresh out of high school, eighteen year olds did. I didn't have a certain school I wanted to attend. I didn't have a pre-organized, well thought out plan for my life like ninety percent of young adults did.

I just mainly wanted to get out of Kentucky. Louisville was a fantastic city, big, full of people, fun and adventure. But I always dreamed of a bigger place. All of my friends suggested New York City or the city of Angels. I wanted a place that big, don't get me wrong, but I wanted a place with a little better reputation.

I surfed the internet all summer after graduating high school in late May. At last I found Boston. I'd heard of the city before, of course, but never researched...other than learning about the Boston Tea Party in school. I'd never truly seen how beautiful it was online until I began my search. I didn't know what the city had to offer until I searched...and searched, and searched some more.

A couple phone calls, a sixteen hour car ride with all of my belongings, I was finally here. Boston Massachusetts. I was at last far from home and I couldn't have been happier. I had no idea when I first shut off my car in front of my new apartment complex, that so many surprises laid in store for me. I had no idea how much apart of my destiny Boston was to become.


	2. Chapter One

Five hours. That's how long it took me to unpack all of my belongings and put them into their appropriate places inside my new apartment. It wasn't a bad place, about ten blocks from Boston College, eight away from Suffolk County Hospital. I'd always been an accident prone person. Paper cuts, nicking myself when shaving my legs. Living close to a hospital was most certainly a necessity.

It was already nine PM, I hadn't ate since noon and of course hadn't been to a grocery store yet. My stomach was growling something fierce. I loved to cook, I just detested cleaning up the mess. Call it laziness, I don't care. I grabbed my house and car keys, heading down to my parked car after locking the door behind me.

Where was I going to eat though? I answered myself with "the first place that sounds good." After driving a few blocks, that place ended up being Denny's. I reasoned myself into it. A sit down breakfast at night, delicious! Shutting the car off and walking inside, it was fairly empty besides a couple late night old men, probably out burning the midnight oil.

I giggled, earning a glance from the only other people in here. A set of guys, looked a little older than myself, probably twenty five if I absolutely had to take a guess. Blond, and the other dark haired. I couldn't help but blush, knowing my giggle had caused them to look. I was seated at the booth next to them, well, more so behind them.

The blond's back was toward me, but across from him, the dark haired one faced me. He was... gazing at me. Causing me to blush even heavier than I had been previously of course. I think the blond one either said something discretely or made a menacing face because the dark ones eyes averted back to his friend.

In my mind I found myself thinking the dark haired male was good looking, found myself hoping that the blond fellow wasn't his significant other. The moment that thought crossed my mind, the dark one started to laugh. I put it off to the other must have made a funny.

The waitress came around and took my order. It was clear to even me that I wasn't from here. Too thick of a southern draw. A southern draw that I absolutely despised. Regardless, I told the kind lady what I wanted and she informed me it'd be about a seven minute wait. I nodded and started the mental preparation for a seven minute silent struggle with myself...that was until I realized the dark one standing next to the table where the waitress had previously been.

I looked up into his eyes and gave him a warm smile, it was returned just as warm.

**"My friend Josh and I noticed you're by yourself and have a few minute wait for your food. How about you sit with us? We could keep you company."**

I couldn't believe he'd just asked me that. I found myself chewing on my bottom lip from nerves.

**"Sure, yeah. Saves her the trouble of another table."**

I nodded and gathered my drink and keys, moving over and sitting next to the dark one, now facing the blond.

**"See, win win situation."**

Josh, as the dark one had informed me of his name, said with a grin to his dark haired friend. My gut told me that perhaps the dark haired one had wanted me to sit with them all along... but I let my gut feeling go and just smiled.

**"So, he said you're Josh? I'm Maxie. I didn't catch your name?"**

My eyes went from the blond male, Josh, that I was facing back to the dark haired hunk that I was now sitting next to. I still lightly chewed upon my bottom lip, nervously of course, noticing that his dark eyes were watching as I did...watching me bite on my bottom lip. How...weird yet, maybe he found it seductive?

**"Aidan. Nice to meet you, Maxie."**

Aidan said in a tone of voice and accent that seemed much older than he was. It seemed wise, fluent. It almost seemed angelic, perfection. I looked over to Josh who immediately said the same thing, nice to meet you. I found myself starting to blush again,

**"Well, I guess you two can tell I'm not from here..."**

Conversation starter... I was never that great at starting them.

**"I was going to guess you're from Mississippi..."**

Josh commented and Aidan chuckled, my eyes going from Josh again to Aidan's more...hunky facial features.

**"Too far south Josh. If I had to guess, I'd say Kentucky."**

My eyes widened quite a bit. Was Aidan a mind reader or, just really good at figuring out accents? Either way, I had to question it. Keep the conversation going...but plus to ease my suspicious mind.

**"How'd you guess that? It isn't stamped on my forehead is it?"**

I asked and Aidan again chuckled, shaking his head as he took a small sip of the still steaming coffee. Looks like he drank his black. I like a man who can handle that type of coffee, not many could unless they were seventy something.

**"I moved around a lot in my youth. I've lived in a lot of different places." Aidan replied,**

**"Oh... well on one hand I'm sorry for you moving around a lot but on the other hand, I'm jealous. I've always wanted to travel, move around. I'm from Louisville and well, moving to Boston was kind of an impulse. I wanted a huge city, bigger than Louisville. My friends said LA or New York but... Boston seemed more reputable."**

I answered, looking from Aidan's dark eyes to the waitress that had at last brought out my plate of food. I didn't order a whole lot, but to my eyes, this seemed like a lot of food. I guess I let my hunger speak for me again. After thanking the lady, Josh commented on the plate load,

**"You sure you can finish all that? You don't look the type to eat that much,"**

**"Forgive him, he speaks fluent stupidity sometimes,"**

Aidan saved his friend. It sounded as if Josh was going to make a crack at my looking anorexic, in a bad way, but I think I got what he was getting at. I laughed a bit and nodded my head somewhat,

**"I have a bigger appetite than I am around, Josh. But, by all means, both of you, feel free to pick off my plate. I'm from Kentucky, I don't mind the boarding house reach."**

It seemed like Aidan had already ate a small plate of food, since there was a small dirty plate in front of him. Maybe toast and jelly? Josh's empty, dirty plate seemed a little bigger... bigger than mine even, so how could he still even be hungry?

**"We know all about big appetites, don't we Aidan?"**

It seemed that Josh was teasing, or perhaps taunting, his friend. Regardless, Josh grabbed a piece of bacon off of my plate and started to snack as I did as well. Maybe Aidan was a little more refined than Josh? Was that why he wasn't picking off my plate at that moment?

**"You're being a little ballsy tonight, Josh."**

Aidan chuckled and I raised a brow, about to ask what he meant when Aidan went ahead and explained himself,

**"Usually Josh is reserved enough not to eat off of a strangers plate."**

**"Well, yeah, you see about that... I'm just still hungry Aidan. Plus, Maxie's not a stranger now, is she?"**

Yet again, it seemed that Josh was teasing Aidan. I didn't mind it, I just laughed and kept eating away at my plate. After all, it was mine. If Josh kept snacking off of it though, I'd probably have plenty of room in my gut for a big dessert too. Not that I minded... dessert was my middle name.

I guess I didn't really question the way Josh and Aidan teased with each other; their friendliness kind of eased me, showed me that maybe I'd make friends easily here in Boston. Maybe I wouldn't end up so alone like my parents thought I would. All reserved and to myself, a hermit crab of sorts.

**"Josh, come on, if you don't stop eating this poor girls food, she's never going to gain any weight."**

I heard a female's voice say and I looked around, not seeing anyone who could have said that. I looked between Josh and Aidan, they both had a face of stone at the moment. Aidan definitely more so than Josh.

**"I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear that, okay?"**

I said, not upset or anything, just curious more than anything. Between Josh and I, we finished my plate of breakfast within around ten minutes and like I had assumed, I had room still for dessert, so I ordered a slice of the pecan pie. Mainly just to see if it was as good as a Kentucky pecan pie. I doubted it.

**"Where are you living at, here in Boston?"**

Aidan asked and I blushed a bit, I guess Josh thought I was about to call Aidan a stalker or something because he chimed in with,

**"Not that Aidan is a stalker or anything... he's just a curious old soul is all."**

I laughed a bit and rolled my shoulders a little,

**"Not that I'd mind a hunk like Aidan stalking me..." I blushed quite a bit heavier, winking at the two of them. "I moved in a couple blocks from here... I think the apartment complex is Mapleton Manor?"**

**"Oh ho! We live a few blocks from you then, don't we Aidan?"**

Josh asked enthusiastically. Aidan narrowed his eyes at his friend and looked back my way, smirking a bit.

**"Excuse me, I think I may just have to murder Josh here tonight. You see, he's making it all too obvious to you the fact that I've revealed to him, that I'm quite smitten with you. Then again, you've made it no secret that you're smitten with me."**

I honestly had no reply, I was way too embarrassed. So I wasn't the only one acting completely infatuated here? I was glad but at the same time, embarrassed about it all. The two men exchanged words while I grubbed on my just brought out pecan pie. It was good, definitely a piece of pie for the record books but... it just didn't have that southern flavor that I'm use to.

**"If you're a pie fiend, you're going to have to try Boston Creme. Josh here makes a scrumptious one."**

Aidan was at last doing the same thing to Josh that Josh had been doing to him the entire time of me sitting here with them.

**"Well, Aidan wouldn't know, he won't try it but my girlfriend Nora sure does love it."**

Josh laughed a bit and I couldn't help but laugh a bit as well. So Josh was taken? But was Aidan? Aidan said he was smitten with me? Did that mean he was single or just in one of those nasty open relationship type things? I had finished my slice of pie and was honestly getting pretty tired, I laid out the money for a tip and waved the waitress for a check.

**"Oh come on, you've sat with us boys, let us cover the bill."**

Aidan said as he lightly elbowed my side and I blushed, I looked over to him and for one of the first times in my life, felt some courage or at least some confidence run through my bones.

**"Only if you'll classify tonight as a first date, Aidan."**

I teased with a grin and the dark haired hunk was rather taken back, but grinned himself nonetheless and nodded. I left the tip money on the table and when the lady came back with my check, Aidan laid out a credit card to pay with.

**"Wow, plastic at your age?" I asked with my brow raised,**

**"I'm a nurse, it has its perks." Aidan commented and Josh started to cackle,**

**"Yeah, debt until you're three hundred and five."**

I was waiting for Aidan to give this look of, yeah right, or something like that but it looked as if Aidan was just telling Josh, don't remind me. Maybe nursing was something Aidan didn't want to go into? Maybe he was forced by his parents? I had no idea.

**"I'll be back in a minute Josh, I'm going to walk Maxie to her car."**

Aidan said as he once again lightly nudged my side with his elbow and I got out of the booth, grabbing my keys up and change purse as well.

**"It was nice meeting you Josh. Hopefully we can all hang out again soon,"**

I smiled and he returned the farewell, saying the Boston Creme Pie offer would remain on the table until I claimed it. I walked out of Denny's, smiling and laughing with Aidan by my side. For some reason, I felt like this was right. I felt like I could get use to this. If I got to spend every evening at Denny's for the rest of my life with Aidan and Josh then, I'd die happy.

**"Thanks, for walking me to my car. You really didn't have to."**

I said, my cheeks turning a rosy color again. I watched as Aidan slowly opened my drivers side door, letting me easily slip in. I looked up into those dark eyes of his, a gentle smile on his lips.

**"It's a gentlemanly thing to do on the first date. After all, we both wanted this to be a first date."**

His comment, that he wanted it to be a first date as well surprised me. Aidan was already unlike any other guy I'd ever met. He was subtle in his admittance that he liked me, yet at the same time...he didn't beat around the bush; he went in directly for the kill, so to speak of course.

**"Are you really that enamored with me, Aidan?"**

I asked, still in shock and disbelief. Had a guy truly fallen for me my first night in Boston? I hadn't been in the city but six short hours now and already, someone felt smitten with me. It amazed me, it also baffled me. Aidan nodded his head a bit, a smile still on his lips.

**"You seem like you've got an amazing personality, Maxie. First impression wise anyway. You really should take up that Boston Creme Pie offer of Josh's. Just another excuse for us to see each other again,"**

I nodded at his words...I definitely had no intentions of turning down that offer of Josh's. I wanted to see Aidan again. I wanted to see him every day from here on out.

**"How about tomorrow? Do you work?"**

I had remembered Aidan mentioning that he worked as a nurse at the hospital. I knew nurses had awful hours, sometimes double shifts, sometimes even graveyard shifts. I knew his work schedule would be sporadic but I honestly didn't mind one bit.

**"I'll get off a little after Josh, around four. I'll tell him you'll come around then?"**

Aidan offered and I immediately jumped on it, figuratively speaking.

**"Definitely. I want to see how he makes the pie though, so tell him not to start without me,"**

I softly giggled and Aidan flashed those pearly whites of his again. It surprised me that a guy had such perfect teeth! But, he was a nurse, perhaps he was a health nut as well? I was to a certain degree. I tried not to eat like I did tonight, I guess that's why I was so small. But sometimes, you've got to treat yourself, that was my motto. A first night in Boston, and meeting such great new friends, that was the perfect excuse for me to indulge myself the way I did tonight.

**"Sleep tight tonight, alright?"**

Aidan asked and I nodded, chewing upon my bottom lip again.

**"You too...goodnight Aidan,"**

I said quietly and with that he gently shut the door to my car and with what looked like pure elegance, he strolled back into Denny's and I watched him walk to his table with Josh. I started the car and kept my eyes on him for a moment or two more, then took a deep breath and sighed, pulling away from the restaurant.

When I got home, I was still in disbelief. I walked around more or less like a zombie; locking the door, going to the bathroom and brushing my teeth, going to the closet and putting on freshly washed pajamas, having washed them back home just the other day. I crawled into the still crisp bedding. I'd bought it anew right before leaving last night. The apartment had been furnished, if it wasn't for that, I probably wouldn't have ever moved.

My mind kept wandering back to Aidan though. He was so, dreamy. Before I knew it, I was actually dreaming of him...


	3. Chapter Two

It was exactly four in the evening and I was standing outside of what I hoped was the right address of Aidan and Josh's home. I knocked lightly on the door three times and heard two people inside, I assumed both Aidan and Josh. I heard whispering,

"C'mon, Sally. You're corporeal now. Just reach out, turn it, and answer the door. It's okay." It sounded like Josh whispering, to tell you the whole truth. I had no idea who this Sally was or even what corporeal meant. I swallowed hard but put on a smile as a female answered the door.

"Hi!" She said rather invitingly, "You must be Maxie! Aidan told me about you!" She giggled softly, "come on inside, please. Make yourself at home." As soon as I walked inside, I saw Josh on the couch, he kind of had this look on his face like he'd been "sitting there" for a while but I knew he'd just been up beside Sally at the door.

I was trying to figure out if Sally was Josh's girlfriend, but he'd said her name was Nora.. Was she, just a close friend or, a third roommate? I was a little uncomfortable at that. I liked to think Aidan was completely, available.

"Nice to meet you Sally," I said softly as I took a seat on the couch, next to Josh. "I'm sorry if I kept you waiting at all. Is Aidan home..yet?" I played slightly with my bottom lip. Inside my head, so many thoughts were going around. I remembered the voice, Sally's, from last night at the restaurant but no way was she there, not that I saw. She definitely wasn't underneath the table.

"Oh, well, you see he told me you'd be here around four so I'd actually just sat down a few minutes ago and started waiting so, you're right on time." Josh said with a bit of a laugh and scratched the back of his head. "He's not in yet, but, he will be I'm sure. He usually goes right up to take a shower though, so he might not announce himself until he's finished."

I nodded and smiled, pushing some of my blonde hair back over my shoulder. "Alright, great. Let's get started on that pie then huh?" I asked and he nodded, leading me on into the kitchen and he had everything out and ready to show me how. So we dove right into it.. Naturally, he had me work the mixer which turned into a bit of a mess. I ended up accidentally turning it on a little too high and Josh and I ended up wearing some of the mixture.

"That's alright, I'm a klutz so I actually had extra measured out in the fridge," wow, did Josh think of everything? I'd got so caught up in making this pie with him and figuring out everything that went in it as we went along...that Aidan's voice surprised me at the entrance-way to the kitchen. I turned my head and blushed a bit, I was an absolute mess.

"Josh, now, why did you have to go and get this beautiful girl all covered in a pie she might not like?" Aidan's brow was cocked and I blushed even heavier,

"Actually, Aidan.. it's my fault. I turned the mixer up too high. I guess I'm kind of a klutz," I said embarrassed and he crossed the kitchen towards me. When he reached his hand out, to touch my cheek, I cringed a little.. I'd been in an abusive relationship in the past, and that's the images that flooded my brain.. I looked up into his dark brown chocolate eyes and he had stiffened, almost as if I'd shown him what I was thinking about.

"A-are you...doing what I think you're doing?" I asked Aidan and he was rigid and shook his head, I think maybe... he assumed that I was thinking he was going to hit me? So I took his hand and let his finger get the batter off of my cheek and instead of putting it to his mouth like I believe he was going to do at first... I placed his finger at mine and flicked the tip of my tongue over it, tasting the batter.

"Mmm, it's good." I said softly and noticed Aidan's eyes had softened, though his features were still stiff. "Relax will you? I don't kiss on the second date," I giggled softly and kept blushing and that finally relaxed Aidan quite a bit. I don't think that he believed I noticed how dead to the world he had become just then. "Now, I've got a pie to keep making.." I said softly and bit on my bottom lip lightly, turning away from Aidan but still...holding his hand, lacing my fingers with his as I watched Josh make the pie.

From the way he looked at Aidan and I, I think it was fairly assumable I was done with the hands on part of the pie making. Aidan and I were hand in hand and he kept holding me from behind, using the excuse he was using his free hand to get batter off of my face and lick it for himself... and he did, which was to Josh's surprise.

"Wow, Aidan. After all this time you decide to finally try the pie?" Josh raised a brow and Aidan chuckled softly,

"Well you see," Aidan started, sounding a lot like Josh, "Maxie here made the pie look so scrumptious, I didn't know what to do with myself."

"Well, how about you make yourself useful then, Aidan?" Sally came into the kitchen and I found myself feeling as if we'd been caught, something that shouldn't have been happening. "And take that poor girl up to the bathroom and help her get cleaned up. She shouldn't have to wear that pie when she sits down to dinner to have a piece of it."

I smiled a little, comforted at Sally's words and continued to hold Aidan's hand; he'd made no effort to let go of mine and we walked out of the kitchen, right past a grinning Sally and headed up the stairs to the bathroom. Maybe they weren't an item like I'd feared? After all, Aidan had said last night that he hadn't a girlfriend, or at least that's what I thought he said..

"You seem very nervous," Aidan commented when we got to the bathroom and he'd damped a wash cloth and helped me wipe off my face, my arms... my shirt... even near my breasts.

"I don't mean to be.. it's just, when Sally first opened the door.. I thought, you live with a girl? You can imagine me thinking the worst," I said very quietly and he nodded, his dark eyes flickering up to mine.

"I understand. Josh and I should have mentioned Sally last night. She's our very good friend, and yes, she's a roommate of ours. But I assure you, Sally and I, we aren't a thing." Aidan chuckled softly and I did too. I smiled a little, biting my lip again.

"You know you don't have to wash me... I can do it... not saying I don't like being, pampered by you," I whispered and that's when he raised up, leaning in like he was about to kiss me... maybe he knew I'd been thinking I wanted a kiss... though I'd said downstairs, I don't kiss on the second date. I sighed when he turned to the sink and washed out the rag, maybe he wasn't going to kiss me after all.. Maybe he just.. wanted to see my reaction or something?

Had I not reacted properly? I didn't know.. I jumped off of the vanity and thanked him for cleaning me up.. I looked into the mirror for the first noticeable time and at first I swore Aidan hadn't been there... it nearly made me scream but then I blinked and he was, so clearly I must have just been so focused on myself that I didn't notice him at first.

"You're welcome, Maxie." Aidan said softly and raised up, drying his hands on a towel from the damp cloth and turned to look at me, at the bathroom door. I walked out and into the hallway and I felt his cool hand snake around my arm, turning me around to him.

"I don't think, Sally, was the only reason you seemed nervous, Maxie. I saw the way that you, flinched, when I was going to touch you... I.. I wasn't going to, and I would never, hurt you." Aidan said rather firmly but in his soft tone of voice and I nodded gently towards him,

"I know, it's just... once it's happened to you in the past, it's hard to get the image out of your head.. It comes back, every single time you're about to be touched. Even if it's a hug, or a kiss to the cheek, or just a simple touch.. like you getting batter off of me. But.. I'm glad we had that, moment." I had taken a pause to think of the right word. Moment. It had been perfect.

"You seemed so stiff though.. like you... knew what I was thinking," I whispered and smiled, "you're a mystery, Aidan. And I'm quite enjoying trying to figure you out." It was simple; he had a grip of my arm and I slowly pulled away but made him take my hand instead, taking him back downstairs to where Josh and Sally were waiting patiently for our return.


	4. Chapter Three

Before Aidan and I went up to the bathroom for him to help me clean up, Josh and I had finished making the Boston Creme Pie.. While Aidan and I had been in the bathroom, Josh had placed the pie into the oven and moved with Sally into the living room. As the dark hunk that I was currently crushing on came down the stairs, myself included, we joined them in the living room taking a seat on the couch.

Josh was in a recliner, all relaxed back looking as if he'd had a terrible day at work really.. He looked tense, but, I guess that's what happened when you were the cook of the house, maybe? Aidan sat on one end of the couch with myself in the middle and Sally beside me on the other end. She and Josh had somewhat been in the middle of a conversation of what would be for dinner; Josh explaining that after the pie finished and began its cooling stage, he would start fixing Spaghetti and meatballs for supper.. Apparently the way he cooked spaghetti and meatballs.. you needed the oven to do so.

"Spaghetti sounds wonderful," I chimed into their conversation to which Josh smiled. "It's one of my girlfriend, Nora's, favorite meals. I invited her over to eat with us. A double date, so to speak." Josh chuckled and my eyes widened a little, looking to Sally.

"Oh my.. that's like making you a fifth wheel! Do you have a boyfriend you could invite over?" I didn't know then, what I know now about Sally.. or I would have never asked such a question.. She lightly shook her head, her dark black curls of hair falling into her eyes.

"No.. I'm available without really being available, you know? I live with my two best guy friends, I don't want to mess that up right now." It sounded logical enough to me, her answer to my question. Hopefully if she is as close to Aidan and Josh as she says she is-then for my sake, maybe she won't feel like a fifth wheel. I'd never, ever want to make somebody feel that way.

"You know something funny, Sally," I began... to keep pace of a good conversation and to make Sally feel included. I didn't want her to feel like I was solely here for Aidan... I didn't even want Josh to feel that way! "I thought I heard your voice at the restaurant last night."

"Oh, really? In high school, everyone thought that I would be in classes that I wasn't. Apparently I just have one of those voices that can be mistaken for others really easily.." It sounded like a stretch to me, but the genuine look on Sally's face.. I didn't want to call her out on a 'bullocks' lie or anything. I smiled.

"It's surprising that you weren't with them.. were you here at home?" I questioned and she nodded her head, some of her hair falling back into her eyes until she moved it.

"I like to write a lot. Poetry, little rhymes to pass the time while the guys are out at work or even while they're away after work. I'd rather spend alone time honestly.. not to say I don't enjoy living with these two wonderful guys." Of course she was trying to sugar coat what she'd said but apparently Josh and Aidan both didn't mind. It's like the three of them really did understand each other much more I think than I'd ever be able to understand them.

It was becoming clearer and clearer that Aidan wasn't the only mystery here... It seemed to me that Josh was a mystery all to himself and Sally was as well. I found myself starting to think about what Josh's girlfriend Nora would be like? Is she a plain Jane like me or...?

"Did you sleep well last night, Maxie?" Aidan's soft voice interrupted my thoughts. My head had been turned towards Sally and Josh but now.. I slowly turned myself, somewhat my body included, towards Aidan.. I smiled and nodded my head at his question.

"Definitely. Some of the best sleep I've had in ages. I can't believe I slept so easily on my first night in a new city." I answered and noticed Aidan give me that pearly white smile like he had last night outside of my car.. Again it surprised me that he had such beautiful white teeth. Hell, they looked sharp as a matter of fact.

I heard Sally's voice from the other side of the couch once more, "Aidan said that you used to live in Kentucky? I've never been. Is it really as.. Hick-town USA as they portray it on TV?" Sally questioned and I couldn't help but let out quite a loud laugh.

"Everyone assumes it is. But it really depends on what part of the state you're from. I'm from Louisville which really is central or Western Kentucky.. If you get closer to the Mountains in Eastern Kentucky... it gets worse. Much worse. My accent though, it kills me. Josh here thought I was from Mississippi last night. I've been told I'm from Texas or Alabama in the past as well. " My answer was a little long, informative however.. it seemed Sally genuinely enjoyed talking with me so for that I was grateful.

"Could you give me a hand in the kitchen? I just know that buzzer is going to go off for the pie." Josh asked of Sally and soon the two of them disappeared. I guessed he needed a woman's touch with the pie and to get dinner started. The other part of me thought maybe they were trying to give me and Aidan just an inch of privacy.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Aidan asked me, the butterflies in my stomach taking off at a million miles an hour when I realized we were at least semi-alone.. sitting together on a couch. I blushed very heavily and scoot a little closer to him, laying my head upon his shoulder. I nodded a little, gazing up at him and his perfect features.

"I really am. I never thought that.. just twenty-four hours after arriving here in Boston.. I would be having a home-cooked dinner with friends. This is beyond amazing." I really was beyond appreciative to Aidan and Josh for being so kind to me; Sally as well. I never thought anyone would open up their home to me this soon.. this graciously.

"I'm glad that you're enjoying yourself. We try to be the best company that we can be. Some people can be a little put off by us at first. I'm an old soul, most are intimidated by that. Josh; he's usually very very refined. So shy sometimes that he misses opportunities to become friends with people. As for Sally well...sometimes she can be nuts. But for Josh and I, that's good company to keep. We balance each other out." Aidan explained and I gently nodded my head against his shoulder.

It sounded wonderful that the three of them were such great friends. I could only hope that one day I could be as close to Aidan and Josh and Sally as the three of them were to each other. Aidan, I felt him shift a little to allow me to actually sit in his lap, with my head curled delicately into his neck and shoulder. I breathed in his cologne and sighed comfortably. I felt his strong arms wrap around me and for the first time in my entire life with a guy-I felt safe, I felt secure. I felt like nothing and no one but Aidan could get to me like this.

"You're amazing," I whispered into his ear and he chuckled just ever so softly, it was like music to my ears.

"Let's sit here tonight.. after dinner, and learn more about each other. I think it's far too early to be calling me amazing," he teased and I pulled my head back to look into his dark brow eyes, smiling.

"There's no way that it's too early... but I'll humor you. Only because.. I like being in your arms, Mr. Aidan." I admitted, my cheeks flushing heavily. I somewhat thought that I felt Aidan's body go completely rigid and stiff once more but I believe I was mistaken because by the time my eyes opened once more... he was no longer stiff, he looked just fine, gazing into my eyes.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update this story. I didn't feel the second season of Being Human very much. Well. I liked about 85% of it. The other percentage just put me off to BH so much that...well. I slacked off with inspiration. Now that the third season is set to premiere, I'm kind of excited so... here you go. An update at long last.**

"So tell me about you, Nora," I said in a soft voice from beside Aidan on one side of the dinner table. Across from us sat Nora and Josh, the other couple. At the end of the table, sitting to my left, was Sally...who I proclaimed the fifth wheel but I tried to incorporate her as much as I could. I knew how it felt to be a third or a fourth or a fifth wheel even.

"How did you and Josh meet?" I asked and she swallowed a bite of food, taking a sip of her drink before starting.

"It's actually rather cliche I suppose. We met at the hospital. It's a pretty big place and I'd done my internship there but had never noticed this hunky orderly until I started my proper residency," Nora explained. "I ended up working a little next to Aidan and learned they were close friends so Josh and I started seeing more and more of each other..." her voice trailed off.

"And we just clicked really well." Josh finished up her sentence. I noticed Nora smile and blush just a bit, I felt like he must have really took the words right out of her mouth.

"What about you and Aidan, Maxie? I know Josh mentioned meeting you last night at Denny's?" Nora asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, that was my first time meeting these two last night. I've only lived here in Boston a little over twenty-four hours now. I'm originally from Kentucky," I informed the blond as we finished up with the main course of dinner.

"On to dessert!" Josh said enthusiastically as he stood up from the table to get everyone a slice of pie.

"She promises it's not like it is on TV...not where she's from anyhow," Sally chimed in. "You'll have to tell us some Kentucky stories though.. I never traveled much. I did however do a mission trip once," she said softly and I smiled.

"A mission trip? You'll have to tell me all about that," I said enthusiastically as Josh sat a plate of pie down in front of me with a clean fork.

"It looks really good. I hope I didn't end up screwing anything up while we were putting it all together," I apologized ahead of time to Josh who sat down beside Nora and gave me a chuckle.

"Don't sweat it. Like I said, I'm a klutz. Aidan, Nora, and Sally can attest for that," he admitted and I laughed. We all dug into the Boston Creme pie, of course Sally and Nora had ate it before, so they didn't give Josh as many compliments as myself and Aidan.

"I have to give it to you friend," Aidan started, "I should have tried this a long time ago. It's good," he admitted and Josh got a rather ego-stroked look upon his face. I continued with the stroking.

"It really is! Geez, I'll have to take this recipe home to Kentucky sometime. My Mom has the biggest sweet tooth in the world," I told him.

The five of us continued to talk over dessert and then we all migrated into the living room. Sally told me more about her mission trip, Nora told me more about her job at work. Of course Josh told me some stories about him and his sister in Ithaca, and Aidan well... he was rather solemn. I sat in his lap on the couch as I listened to everyone talk. I think he was just happy to have me close, or at least that's the vibe I got from him.

"I'm an only child, yeah," I answered Sally's question and nodded my head.

"So am I! It's so lonely isn't it?" She asked in a kind of discontented voice and I laughed a little.

"I don't know, I've always enjoyed it honestly. Spoiled brat right here," I admitted with a slight laugh, hoping I hadn't just turned Aidan off completely.

"I'm an only child as well," Aidan admitted, again as if he'd known what I was thinking. Nora too admitted she was an only child... so it seemed Josh was the only one with a sibling around here!

"I'll have to meet her sometime. Is she fun?" I questioned and Josh kind of choked on his own spit somewhat.

"She's actually well," he started but his girlfriend Nora had to finish. "She's actually a lesbian. So I think Josh got crossed on your definition of fun," Nora laughed. I gasped a little, in a polite way, not meaning like 'Ew, she's a what?' but laughed at Josh taking my wording out of context.

"I still want to meet her. I'm a proud supporter of that lifestyle," I admitted and tilted my head towards Aidan, quirking a brow. "What about you?"

"Love is love, I see no genders," Aidan admitted in a soft honest voice and I smiled. I liked those kind of answers... He really is older, wiser than he appears.

As the night drifted on, Josh and Nora ended up retiring up to the bedroom. Apparently since they'd been dating well over a year now, Nora stayed here quite often, or Josh at her place. They'd been thinking of getting a place together but...Josh didn't want to leave his two roommates and Nora understood that apparently.

Sally, Aidan and I ended up talking for the longest time until Sally too disappeared upstairs. I curled up closer to Aidan on the couch and closed my eyes, a small yawn escaping my lips.

"Are you tired, Maxie? Have I kept you longer than you wanted to stay?" Aidan asked and I immediately shook my head, although I curled up closer to him and shifted, getting more comfortable.

"Not at all. I've really really enjoyed tonight, getting to know your friends and yourself. I'm a night owl anyhow. I hope I'm not keeping you awake if you've got work tomorrow..." I said in an apologetic tone of voice.

"Oh, no. I've got a night-shift tomorrow so I can stay up as late as I want tonight and just sleep in the morning." When he said those words, I was rather relieved. I really hadn't wanted my night with Aidan to end yet, even if I was slightly getting tired.

"So..." My voice was soft as I crawled into his lap instead of being curled up into his side. I straddled him, looking down into his soft chocolate brown eyes with my hazel ones. "What all is there to know about you, Mr. Aidan?"

"A lot, and in time I'm sure you'll learn everything there is to know about me," he said in a soft voice. I'm sure a lot of girls would be frightened away at the thought of snagging a guy with 'a lot to learn' about them...but I looked forward to it. I bit on my lower lip lightly, reaching up and running my fingers over his lips.

His lips were so soft, pale.. they looked so inviting. "I know I said I didn't kiss on the second date..." my voice trailed off for a moment or two. "But... I'm just so compelled to." My eyes flickered up from his lips to his eyes, to see what he was thinking...

"By all means, Maxie, please. If you'd like to... just do it," Aidan said in a soft voice and I nodded my head a bit, leaning in closer and letting my lips brush against his. His lips were cold...but in an electrical, refreshing type of way. I shivered, my back somewhat arching into him.

After a moment or two, the kiss came to a close and I pulled back, my eyes fluttering open. "Wow," I whispered, my cheeks blushing heavily. It was when I blushed that heavy, that I noticed he became rigid again. I could feel it.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked of Aidan and within seconds, he was cool again. He shook his head, a smile on his lips.

"Not at all. That was rather...invigorating," he admitted and raised himself just slightly, our inches just centimeters apart. "I'd actually like your permission to do it again," Aidan said in his fluent English, his tone of voice that sounded eons older than what I believed him to be.

"Please do," I gave him my permission and before I knew it, his lips were pressed against mine once more. It was a deeper kiss this time, a little more passion behind it.. I felt his tongue roll over my lower lip, which partially startled me and the other half of me was very excited. My heart started to flutter as I parted my lips and let his tongue slither into my mouth.

I nipped very gently on the tip of his tongue and he returned the favor, sucking gently on the tip, making me coo into his mouth. It was the depth of the kiss, the fire and the passion that made us end it so prematurely...I needed to catch my breath and Aidan acted like he needed to as well.

"Kissing you..." Aidan started and I put my finger upon his lips.

"Kissing you is like an addiction. Aidan, after tonight, I don't know if I want to be away from you anymore. I know I've only known you for a day... I've hardly spent enough time with you to have these feelings but...something is just, latching me onto you." I admitted in a soft voice, hoping I wasn't scaring him away. I didn't necessarily want him to profess love to me or anything but I wanted...I wanted something solid between him and I. I wanted to think of myself as his.

"I'm fairly latched onto you as well, Maxie," he admitted in his suave voice. "And I'm looking forward to spending more time with you.. I think something, something beautiful might be happening between us." I couldn't agree more with his wording. I felt like this was beautiful, I felt like this was perfect.

"Can we just...curl up together, Aidan?" I asked the male and slipped off his lap, gently taking his hand. "I would say we could lay here on the couch but... you have roommates, so I'd feel more comfortable just...curling up with you in your bed. And no, I promise, even if I kiss you on the second date...I'm not..." Aidan stopped me mid-sentence.

"I wouldn't assume you were, Maxie. Of course I understand why you'd rather go up there. But how about we just go back to your place for a couple hours? That way I can drive myself home later, when you're ready to sleep? I'd hate for you to fall asleep here and wake up later realizing you have to go home," Aidan was very thoughtful. I'd never, ever, met anyone like him in all my life...and I was becoming more and more thankful for moving up to Boston. It was truly, fate.


	6. Chapter Five

"I can't believe you told Maxie you were an only child," Josh said to his girlfriend of the last long year, Nora, as they curled up in Josh's bed upstairs in the house he shared with his vampire best friend, Aidan, and his ghost / newly corporeal friend Sally.

In the last year, the three best friends had been through a lot. When Aidan and Josh moved into this quaint house together in the suburbs of Boston, they never expected it to be haunted. Was haunted really the best word to use for it? Sally was never truly an inconvenience to them. Even when she was more ghost like and could pop up anywhere within the house... she was still Sally.

When Sally was able to start leaving the house, even while being a ghost: she ended up saving Josh and Aidan's life on more than one occasion and now they've saved hers. She may still be 'a ghost' but she was now corporeal and could now function like somewhat of a human.

Sally still couldn't be seen by everyone. It was surprising to Josh, Aidan, Nora, and most certainly Sally herself that Maxie could hear her voice in Denny's and then see her that next evening. As Aidan explained to her before meeting Maxie: he had read Maxie's mind and she was a very open minded person. She was naive to ghosts, vampires, and werewolves...but she was very open minded.

In the last year, Josh and Nora had bonded over their 'illness.' Both being a werewolf. Josh still studied it like it was truly a disease but Nora...she was becoming fond of her wolf.

Aidan, too, didn't despise his vampirism quite as much as he previously had. Now that Bishop was gone and Aidan was to rule Boston on his own: he felt hope for a new day and age for the vampires.

"I just feel like sometimes that I am, Josh. I know that I have a brother back home but, you've never even met him. You've not even met my parents yet," Nora explained to her boyfriend. Josh did understand. Although Josh had taken Nora to meet his parents and of course his sister, Emily, who adored Nora... they still didn't know anything about him and her being wolves, or that their best friend was a vampire, and the other a ghost who was now corporeal.

"I'm sure if Maxie sticks around Aidan...she'll know you and I more without us even happening to say a word. Aidan is your best friend, Josh. You can't tell me who could see a girl without you coming into conversation once or twice," Nora went on and Josh agreed with her. Even when Josh was 'courting' Nora...Aidan came up like word vomit.

"This is the place," I said as I unlocked my apartment door and stepped inside. I looked back at Aidan who was a couple paces behind myself and smiled. "Come inside and make yourself at home."

The dark haired male stepped into my small apartment that was honestly still had boxes all over nearly piled to the ceiling. I noticed him quirking a brow at all of them.

"I've only been here thirty six hours!" I defended myself, putting my hands up only to cause him to chuckle.

"I'm sure boxes are a big trend right now," he said, teasing me as he walked forward and wrapped his arms around my waist. I lifted my arms up around his neck and smirked just slightly, playfully.

"Very big. Everyone has boxes piled a mile high in Kentucky." Two could play at the teasing game. Aidan began to smile that pearly white grin that in the last day, I had really started to fall for. His teeth were so perfect, his lips although pale seemed so succulent.

"At least the bedroom is unpacked..." I said in a quiet voice and his grin slowly started to turn into a bit more of a smirk. "Hey now, I don't do that on the second date," I said, pushing back from him while laughing.

"Oh please, madame! I wouldn't even begin to think that." Aidan whistled innocently as I put my purse down in the living room and went to the apartment door, making sure it was locked. I took his hand and led him through to the small bedroom there in the apartment that actually was the only room in the apartment fully unpacked.

"Although, I am not one to complain about a late night cuddle / make-out session," I said in a soft voice once we were in the bedroom. "I'm going to change into some pajamas, kay?" I asked the tall male and he nodded his head once as I disappeared to the bathroom.

I returned a few moments later to find Aidan on the bed, playing with my cat. I smiled and sat at the end of the bed, watching them together. "His name is Salem. How original I know. Black cat... typical." I laughed a bit at the cheesiness of it.

"I think it's perfect for an all black cat. Honestly, I don't think there's a name better for a black cat." Aidan admitted and I nodded my head.

"I agree. I had a friend who named her black cat Charlie. I'm like... what about a black cat is anything like a Charlie?" I giggled and Aidan chuckled quite heartily, which made Salem jump off the bed and run to his own bed in the floor.

"So...about that cuddle session..." I said after a few quiet moments and laid back on the bed, turning out the lamp in the bedroom on the bedside table.

"You don't have to ask me twice," Aidan said quietly and scoot up the bed and opened his arms.. I curled up, laying my head on his chest, my leg on top of his leg. I was comfortable, I felt safe.

Aidan's grasp was so...secure. Reassuring could almost be used, although I wasn't sure what he was reassuring me of.

"You're so.. cold, but I really like it," I said in a quiet voice. "I know Boston is a cold place but...surely it's not this cold in my apartment..." my voice trailed off.

"I'm just naturally like that. I'm a nurse and I don't even know why I'm like this," Aidan chuckled, something in his voice made me believe him so I didn't question it further.

"Like I said...I like it..." I whispered and grasped some covers, pulling them over us. Even though I liked it, I still wanted the covers to feel all snug as a bug in a rug.

"I like that you're warm..." Aidan said in such a soft spoken tone of voice, saying it right into my ear which almost made the hair on the back of my neck stand up.. I clutched his shirt a little more than I had been a moment ago, and without realizing it... I was out like a light at almost four o'clock in the morning.


End file.
